There are industrial vehicles which utilize arms to perform various tasks. For example, a skid steer loader or compact track loader utilizes an arm on each side of an enclosure in which a user sits, or cabin or cab, to raise and lower a work implement, e.g. a bucket. By way of another example, an excavator, telehandler and mobile crane utilize a single arm on one side of a cab to raise and lower a work implement. Other industries also use vehicles with one or more lift arms and a cab such as delimbers, feller bunchers, and harvesters.
Due to the compact nature of many such industrial vehicles, components for operating the vehicle are located behind the cab and under the cab. For example, it is common to locate the hydrostatic pump that is used to move the work implement and/or the drive system under or beneath the floor of the cab. In order to access such components, portions of operator station, which can include the cab, operator controls, roll over protection structure or ROPS, etc., must be moved. An operator station that can be assembled and/or removed from the machine frame largely intact is sometimes referred to as a pod style cabin, pod style operator station or pod.
Typically, industrial vehicles use one of two different types of hydrostatic pumps, an electronic and/or hydraulic pilot controlled pump or a manual controlled pump.
Industrial vehicles that utilize an electronic and/or hydraulic pilot controlled pump can use a single pod that can be rotated forward to allow access to such components. Such vehicles can use a single rotatable pod because the operator controls in the pod can be disconnected from the electronic and/or hydraulic pilot controlled pump, at the exterior of the pod. However, an electronic and/or hydraulic pilot controlled pump is not as advantageous as a manual controlled pump because they tend to be less reliable, less cost effective and less common, which can make replacement parts more costly and finding such parts more difficult.
Industrial vehicles that utilize a manual controlled pump cannot rotate an entire pod because the operator controls in the pod are directly connected through linkages to the manual controlled pump. Having to disconnect the operator controls from the linkages, such as by removing bolts, can be time and labor intensive and can result in misalignment of the controls when they are reconnected with the linkages requiring further refinement and modifications. Therefore, current industrial vehicles that utilize a manual controlled pump have divided the pod into two pieces. The top piece typically includes the ROPS, windows and doors and can be rotated away forwardly or rearwardly. The bottom piece typically includes the footwells, foot pedals, manual control levers, and the seat, but is not rotatable. The bottom panel may itself be broken down into further panels. In order to access components below the bottom half of the pod, the bottom half of the pod or panels thereof must be removed, for example by unbolting it from the frame of the machine. Such disassembly can be time and labor intensive.
Two piece pods are less advantageous than single pods. For example, two piece pods can be less comfortable to the operator because the lower piece is directly attached to the vehicle frame which permits the transfer of vibrations and noise from the machine into the pod and the joint between the two pieces allows leakage of air from the pod, such as conditioned air in the summer, and permits noise, dirt, fumes and other outside elements to enter the pod. Two piece pods also suffer from the increase in time and labor to remove the lower piece in order to service the components under the pod. Two piece pods are less aesthetically pleasing because the two pieces often are not perfectly aligned and present a disjointed appearance, more so if the lower piece if further broken down into additional removable panels. Two piece pods can also be more costly.
As such, there is a need for a cost effective single pod that can be used in connection with a manual controlled pump.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.